Tilang aku, Pak Pol!
by zhaErza
Summary: Entah karena dosa apa, Sasuke sang Pak Polisi ganteng menjadi target utama dari keisengan Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu selalu memiliki motto untuk hidup seperti Larry. Jadi, apa rencana Sasuke untuk menghadapi keisengan Sakura?
1. Prolog

**Tilang Aku, Pak Pol!**

 _By_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.

Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

 **Warning:** _OoC_ , EyD?, Garing Krik Krik, _Typos_ , DLDR.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading~~~_

.

.

.

 _ **Prologue~~**_

 _Brummm Brumm Brummm._

"BERHENTIIIIIII!"

" _Ahahhahaa!_ _Wekkk_."

Perempatan yang ada di dahinya semakin kelihatan saja, wajah datarnya yang selama ini bisa dipertahankannya sekarang malah menjadi bengis dan horor, bibirnya mencibik tajam. Aura kemarahan keliahatan semakin berkobar di sekitar badan sesosok polisi yang sedang bertugas menertibkan lalulintas ini. Rambutnya yang hitam dan mirip buntut bebek tak mengurangi ketampanannya, hanya saja wanita mana pun sedang tak berani meliriknya, karena sang Pak Polisi sedang dalam tahap kemarahan zona gawat darurat.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berperawakan kecil yang sedang mengendarai motor, terlihat menatap remeh kepada polisi yang berada di tengah jalan itu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa sinis karena berhasil mengelak lagi dari kejaran Pak Polisi yang selalu diganggunya itu. Cari mati, itu adalah anggapan orang, tetapi bagi Haruno Sakura, hal-hal seperti ini lah yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Hidup seperti Larry, kalau kata Spongebob dan Patric. Ia menyeringai dan langsung mengendarai motornya dengan mengebut.

Tarik napas, dan keluarkan dengan teratur, Sasuke sudah seperti seorang ibu yang sedang dalam proses melahirkan. Ia sedang jengkel setengah mati, karena melihat gadis berpenampilan _bar-bar_ yang selalu mengganggunya hampir dua minggu belakangan ini. Dasar nasip, dosa apa Mami Mikoto saat mengandungnya. Kenapa ujian ini datang di saat ia sedang bertugas di panas terik begini. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke meremas dadanya dan menundukkan kepala. Membayangkan kalau hidupnya semakin sengsara saja karena banyak kejadian aneh bin _seleketep_ dalam hidupnya.

Bayangkan saja, sudah cukup berbagai penderitaan selama dua puluh tujuh tahun ia hidup di dunia. Hampir setiap hari bertemu jumpa dengan makhluk _bazeng_ semacam Itachi, yang entah derita hidup atau takdir sial mempunyai kakak semacam itu. Ditambah lagi, semua semakin sempurna dengan kehadiran sosok _jijai_ seperti Naruto _Dobe_. Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang, bukannya membantu Sasuke saat mengamankan lalulintas, cowok mesum _bangkotan_ itu malah asik berbicara dengan cewek menor bertubuh seksi yang sedang berhenti di lampu merah lalulintas. Sasuke sekali lagi menghela napas, ia kira dengan semua ini tidak ada lagi cobaan yang diberika Tuhan. Nyatanya, belakangan ini sesosok gadis dengan pakaian _tomboy_ selalu asik mengerjainya dan sangat tidak mematuhi himbauan atau jeritannya saat si rambut merah muda sinting sengaja menggas motor _sport_ -nya itu.

Sasuke terbelalak, setelah berpikir hingga keringat sebesar biji jangung hinggap di dahinya, ia akhirnya sadar, dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga ia ditimpah musibah malang melintang seperti beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Mulut Sasuke terbuka sedikit, bibirnya bergetar saat menggali ingatan mengerikan itu, tangannya juga semaking erat meremas dadanya. Ia paham.

" _Ah_ , T-tidak mungkin ka-karena ... membakar bulu mata Itachi."

Sasuke langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak. Itu hanya hal lumrah, ia tidak mungkin ditimpak kesialan hanya kerena melakukan secercah hal tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi, lelaki itu pernah memasukkan kecoak di dalam cokelat tomat kesukaannya dulu sewaktu ia kecil, dan karena hal itu, Sasuke jadi alergi dengan yang namanya makanan manis. Untung saja alerginya tidak berlaku untuk tomat menggairahkan itu.

Kembali ke TKP!

Alisnya yang hitam dan tajam kembali berkerut bertanda ia masih memikirkan dosa apa hingga gadis _pink_ durjana itu selalu mengganggunya. Seingatnya, iya, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu ingat. Hanya saja, ia sedang sok mengingat kejadian yang tidak diingat. Jadialah, ia sok-sok mengingat, padahal tidak ingat. Ok, abaikan ini.

Mata Sasuke kembali terbelalak lagi, ia ingat. Bibirnya kembali bergetar lagi, tarikan napas tajam ia lalukan.

" _Hiiik_ ... ti-tidak mungkin karena ... menilang gadis _pink_ durjana yang parkir sembarangan?"

Delikan horor ia lakukan. _Wat de hek_. Itu bukan kesalahan, _woi_. Itu memang prosedur yang berlaku, siapapun yang parkir sembarangan akan ditilang. Napasnya ia netralkan kembali. Sekarang, tampang nista yang sejak tadi ia tampilkan, kembali kepada mode ganteng dan dingin. Sasuke lalu menatap sekeliling, entah bagaiman bisa setiap kali ia bertugas jaga lalulintas, pasti gadis _pink_ durjana itu selalu ada dan menganggunya, sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menunggu kedatangan gadis itu lain waktu dan menyiapkan rencana.

Tanpa sadar bibir Sasuke menyeringai dan mengundang jejeritan cewek alay para penghuni jalan. Ia hanya _stay cool_ sambil berjalan menuju pos jaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prologue End**_

 **A/N:**

Hai hai, kembali lagi dengan saya zhaErza. Kali ini bawain fic genre humor gagal heheh.

Salam sayang dari Istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	2. (1) Awal dan Cekcok

**Tilang Aku, Pak Pol!**

 _By_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.

Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

 **Warning:** _OoC_ , EyD?, Humor berkurang, Garing Krik Krik, _Typos_ , DLDR.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat Membaca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading~~~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **1**

 **Awal dan Cekcok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panas.

Panas.

Keringat.

Udara beracun kenalpot.

Alis mengerut tajam.

Walaupun wajahnya kelihatan datar, tapi nyatanya dalam hati sang polisi sedang mengumpat sejadi-jadinya karena melihat kelakuan tidak sabaran dari pengendara. Ia ingin sekali membanting beberapa motor yang terus saja menekan klakson. Mungkin, akan lebih baik ia memukul kepala _songong_ itu dengan tongkat yang ada di sisi pinggangnya.

Kalau ini adalah Naruto, lelaki maniak ramen itu pasti sudah meneriaki si pengendara sejadi-jadinya di depan wajahnya. Lalu, lelaki itu akan menarik kerah baju si pengendara dan mengajaknya adu mata sambil menyemprot dengan suara toak masjid yang ia punya, jangan banyangkan apa yang akan dirasakan sang pengemudi, tentu saja ia akan terciprat liur-liur menjijikan milik Naruto.

Tapi, tidak dengan lelaki satu ini. Walaupum banyak lagi yang tergambar di wajah ganteng aduhai seorang polisi kece yang sedang berada di tengah jalan untuk menertibkan lalulintas macet ini. Ia meniup peluit, memelototi pengendara yang tidak tahu atuaran, mereka seenak udelnya menekan klakson motor atau mobilnya. Uchiha Sasuke, polisi yang sedang bertugas di jalan Kurama itu langsung saja berjalan ke arah motor seorang cowok berambut perak klimis dan langsung memegang pundak lelaki itu.

 _Kretakk._ Hidan, lelaki yang sedang mengendarai motor langsung terbelalak dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

"Kau ... ingin kutilang, hn?" Sasuke berbicara dengan wajah horor yang terlalu kerasa. Membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja pasti meremang. Tapi, tentu saja tetap intonasi datarnya. _Stay cool, man_.

Polisi mengerikan itu dengan sekuat tenaga meremas bahu Hidan dan membuat lelaki malang itu hanya menangguk kaku karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Setelah beberapa jam penyiksaan fisik dan batin itu, akhirnya Sasuke bisa tenang juga di kediaman pos polisi yang ada di sudut perempatan jalan. Ia sedang memejamkan mata dan merasakan syahdunya musik india, ditambah belayan AC yang menyejukkan hatinya. Pak Polisi ini sedang dalam mode santainya, dengan secangkir kopi yang ada di meja kerja.

Sementara di luar sana.

" _Shannaroo_!"

 _Buaaggghh._

" _Aaarrgggg._ A-apa yang kaulakukan, Nona Pink? Ta-tapi, ini prosedur kau—"

"Berengsek, kenapa rambu-rambu itu ada di ujung sana _, Hah_? Kaubuta? Tertutup rimbunan pohon begitu, makanya dibersihkan! Dan ini bukan salahku!"

Gadis berperawakan kecil yang memakai kaos hijau dan celana _lee_ putih sebatas betis itu baru saja menggunakan lututnya untuk menghajar polisi berwajah mesum yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Bayangkan saja, Haruno Sakura sang gadis yang mengendarai motor _sport_ -nya dibuat terbelalak karena tingkah mesum polisi itu. Ia akan dimaafkan jika menciup si polisi berambut kuning dan bermata biru itu. _Huekk_ , amit-amit jabang bayi. Ditambah lagi, yang membuat Sakura _jijai_ adalah senyum _cimer_ dan mata jelalatan yang minta diculek pake obeng kesayangannya.

Jadilah ia harus menghajar polisi itu dengan menjadikan perutnya sebagai incaran dengkul kuat Sakura. Sebaiknya, si polisi tidak memandang remeh gadis berperawakan kecil sepertinya, karena selain ia menguasai aikidou, Sakura juga sangat mahir berkelahi di jalanan.

Sakura masih berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang, sementara si lelaki polisi yang bernama Naruto, tengah menciut karena masih merasakan rasa sakit di perut berototnya. Ia lalu menggunakan _walky-talky_ dan kelihatan sedang menghubungi seseorang. Sakura tersenyum ringan ketika ia melihat sang polisi ingin pergi, ia kira masalah ini sudah selesai. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Mata Sakura menangkap sesosok yang berjalan mendekatinya dan memakai seragam yang sama seperti lelaki malang yang dihajarnya itu.

Kesan pertama yang masuk ke otaknya adalah; _wow, sexy police,_ _hm_? Tapi, ketika melihat wajah datar sang polisi lebih jelas, entah kenapa membuat ia langsung merasa kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia seperti mengingat seseorang yang selalu menganggunya di tempat nongkrongnya bersama sang kakak. Sial, wajah lelaki kampret yang isengnya terlalu _bazeng_ membuat Sakura langsung berwajah gak _nyante_. Hah, ia ingat dengan salah satu ungkapan yang pernah diberitahu papa Kizashi, kalau di dunia ini, kau akan mememukan tujuh orang yang fisiknya mirip denganmu. Sakura langsung dapat membayangkan wajah papanya yang sedang ceramah sambil membuat lelucon _absurd_.

Sementara Sasuke, ia langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena melihat cebikan tajam bibir makhluk _pink_ yang sekarang memandangnya dengan wajah _ilfeel. Hey_? Sasuke langsung mememkik dengan suara melengkin wanita dalam batinnya. Apa yang terjadi? Biasanya kalau melihat ketampanan yang kelewatan ini, makhluk Tuhan yang berlawanan kelamin dengannya akan menjerit sok seksi, sebenarnya Sasuke cukup najis mendengar suara desahan mereka yang terlalu _lebay_. Tapi, gadis di depannya ini menatap dirinya serasa ia adalah seonggok _eek_ yang ada di wajah Naruto. Bayangkan itu, sudah seperti _eek_ dan tempatnya adalah di wajah Naruto lagi. Sial.

"Apa liat-liat?" pelototan tajam langsung dihadiahkan Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai karena ingin mencoba _tren_ yang sedang menjamur di salah satu media sosialnya.

"Suka-suka gue, dong! Udah bayar lima ribu." Wajah Sasuke kelewat _songong_ saat berucap.

Meremas jari-jarinya, tak disangka kalau si polisi yang wajahnya mengingatkannya dengan salah satu makhluk sahabat kakaknya itu, mengatakan hal begini. _Njirrr,_ korban medsos nih orang. Dewi batin Sakura berbicara.

"Kau seharusnya sudah paham apa kesalahanmu, Nona."

Sakura kini menaikkan alis ketika melihat perbedaan ekspresi sang polisi saat ia berbicara sekarang, padahal tadi ia yakin kalau lelaki tinggi ini menyeringai nakal. Dasar labil. Kembali, dewi batin Sakura berbicara. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan pena dan surat tilang untuknya. Lelaki itu kelihatan mencatata sesuatu sambil melihat nomor yang tertera di plat motor.

" _Hey_ , enak saja kau! Aku tidak bersalah, kaulihat sendiri di sini tidak ada rambu dilarang parkir!" Sakura kembali berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya semakin merah karena marah-marah. Dan bagi Sasuke itu sangat menggemaskan.

Gadis ini berpakaian _toboy_ , tetapi memakai bando berwarna merah di rambutnya yang pendek dan berponi samping.

Lelaki polisi itu langsung menunjuk ke sebuah rambu dilarang parkir yang letaknya sekitar tiga puluh merer dari tempat mereka berada, memang sangat tidak jelas rambu itu, ditambah lagi tertutup dedaunan pohon pula. Sakura kembali menarik napas dan meneriaki sabar dalam hati untuk menghadapi polisi berwajah judes ini.

"Dasar _picek_ , mana keliahatan kalau keaadaannya begitu. Kaumau mengakali kami ya, sebagai pengendara? Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, ini kesalahan kalian. Minggir! Aku mau pulang. Dasar berengsek!"

Tidak tinggal diam, Sasuke langsung memengang depan motor Sakura dan menahannya untuk pergi. Ditambah lagi, entah kecepatan dari mana, Sasuke langsung mencabut kunci motor miliknya dan ditaruhnya kunci itu di dalam saku celana. Kesabaran Sakura habis, ia lalu turun kembali dari motor miliknya dan langsung maju mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Jarak mereka hanya satu langkah, karena Sasuke yang terlalu tinggi untuk gadis seperti dirinya ini, Sakura langsung menarik kerah baju polisi itu dan sekarang wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Pelototan langsung dihadiahkan sang gadis, tarikan napas mereka bersautan. Ok, mungkin Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar kalau jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan agak _err_ ... intim. Tapi, Sasuke malah menyeringai karena benar-benar menyadari keintiman mereka ini. Salah sedikit, bisa saja ia langsung mencium bibir _cherry_ makhluk _pink_ ini.

"Dengar, ya! Aku tidak mau kau menilangku karena kelalaian kalian, Polisi wajah judes."

Sakura mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke, menarik-narik kerah baju itu dan membuat si polisi jadi merasakan tercekik. Entah bagaiman, Sakura bisa memperhitungkan jarak dari kedekatan mereka itu dan walaupun tubuh polisi malang ini telah diguncang-guncang, tapi tidak sampai membuat wajah si polisi menyentuh wajahnya.

Geraman keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia langsung menahan kedua tangan Sakura dengan tangan besarnya. Dengan paksa tapi tetap berhati-hati, ia melepaskan cengkraman itu di kerah bajunya yang sekarang menjadi kusut.

 _Lelaki ini kuat, sial._ Kedua tangan Sakura sekarang malah terperangkap di jari bersar Sasuke. Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai ketika melihat perlawanan Sakura yang sia-sia saja. Ia bahkan juga menahan pinggul Sakura karena melihat gadis itu seperti berniat ingin membantingnya.

Napas Sakura terengah-engah, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki ini seperti bisa membaca gerakan pemberontakannya. Sumpah demi celana dan dalaman Sasori yang pernah ia disemprotkan cairan merah mirip darah di selangkangannya ketika lelaki itu tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Sakura benar-benar kehabisan tenaga sekarang.

Ia langsung menatap sengit wajah menjengkelkan si polisi mata hitam ini. Ia tidak menerti, sudah cukup dengan cobaan hidup selama sembilan belas tahun. Tinggal serumah dengan makhluk _bangke_ semacam Sasori yang mengidap _siscont_ akut dan terlalu _over_ dengan dirinya. Ditambah lagi kakanya itu memiliki muka bayi yang membuatnya sirik dunia akhirat. Belum cukup dengan itu, hidupnya semakin sulit ketika memiliki teman kampret semacam Ino yang hobinya menggosip sana-sini. Ia kira, hidupnya sudah kelar dengan segala hal mengerikan itu, tapi tidak. Nyatanya, sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan sesosok makhluk berwajah judes _selekep_ yang kini menyusahkannya.

Dosa apa mami Mebuki saat mengandungnya, Sakura ngelongso dalam hati karena masih tidak bisa lepas dengan makhluk ganteng-ganteng _songong_ ini. Membuatnya ingin sekali menjitak jidat berkeringat jangung itu.

Sakura langsung menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia lalu menyeringai, dan melompat dengan sekuat tenaga. Jidatnya yang lebar dan keras kini beradu dengan jidat Sasuke. Membuat lelaki itu merasakan bernturan yang menyayat jiwa dan raganya, ia tidak menyangka gadis berperawakan mungil ini nekat menghalalkan segala cara untuk terlepas dari dirinya.

Ia terjatuh karena nyeri dan pusing di kepalanya. Benturan itu tidak main-main. Dan Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat Sakura yang biasa saja, dan malah menertawainya yang sedang _tepar_ di pingir jalan.

 _Gadis_ pink _durjana ini._

Masih belum bisa bangun ataupun bergerak, ia lalu dikejutkan dengan gadis itu yang mendekat dan merogoh saku celana miliknya. Lengan gadis itu lansung Sasuke pengang kuat lagi. Pokoknya ia harus bisa menilang gadis ini. Maka, dengan sekali tarikan, Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan gadis itu di atas tubuhnya dan langsung membalikkan keadaan. Jadilah Sakura yang sekarang berada di bawahnya.

"Lepaaaasss!" Suara Sakura benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

Untung saja di sini sepi dan tidak seramai di persimpangan jalan Kurama.

"Nona Pink, kau harus ditilang. Bagaimana? Atau kauingin aku melakukan sesuatu seperti mendatangi rumahmu dan mengatakan beberapa hal kepada orangtuamu, hm?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak, kalau sampai ayah dan ibunya tahu ia berurusan dengan polisi dan melanggar rambu. Sudah dipastikan itu akan mejadi alasan kuat bagi mereka untuk menyita motor kesayangannya ini.

"Apa? Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gawat, gawat.

"Hn, adalah hal mudah untuk mengetahui di mana rumahmu, Nona. Jadi, tolong untuk mengikuti prosedur."

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, orang-orang yang lewat tidak memerdulikan mereka karena ketika melihat wajah sang polisi, mereka berjamaah langsung _ngabrit_ dari tempat kejadian perkara. Tidak mau ambil risiko dengan polisi yang sudah terkenal mengerikan bak iblis kematian itu.

Seringai kembali mewarnai wajah Sasuke, ia lalu mendekatkan diri kepada telinga Sakura dan berbisik.

"Terimakasih, Nona Pink." Ucapnya sambil meniup telinga gadis itu dan membuat tubuh Sakura merinding seketika.

Sekarang, Sakura hanya menatap si polisi GGS yang sedang menuliskan surat tilang untuknya. Ia menggeram dalam hati, dan mulai menatap intens dari ujung rambut yang mengenakai topi kepolisian itu, lalu menjalari tubuh itu hingga ke kaki.

Surat itu ia terima, sial ia ditilang sekarang.

Hela napas pun Sakura keluarkan.

Sekarang, tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyeringai dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. Gadis itu, kini tengah merencanakan sesuatu di dalam otaknya. Pak Pol, awas saja kau.

Kita akan mulai misi ini. Namanya adalah 'Coba tilang aku, Pak Pol!'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N:

 **Terimakasih** kepada pebaca sekalian. Haa garing krik krik ya. Humornya kurang berasa, maaf karena humor itu agak sulit menurut saya, tapi tak apa lah. Chapter selanjutnya semoga humornya lebih berasa lagi.

BTW, ini adalah awal pejumpaan Pak Pol ganteng dengan gadis Pink Durjana. Wkwkkwkw. Sasuke menguji kesabar Sakura sih. Cari mati. Bakal diisengin deh sama cewe doyan tantangan itu. Tapi, walaupun Sakura memiliki motto hidup seperti Larry, yang paling ditakutinya tetap kedua orang tuanya tuh. Hehe.

Dan lagi, apaan Sakura nyemproti cairan merah mirip darah di selangkangan Sasori, si Muka Bayi pasti syok berat waktu bangun pagi karena selangkangannya berdarah. Wkwwkkw. Dia kira mens pasti. Atau sesuatu.

Balasan:

 **Sami Haruchan:** Sudah lanjut. Terimakasih ya hehe. **Mantika Mochi:** Poor Sasuke hehe. **Rhein98:** Udah di lanjut hehe. **Dinda idr:** Ekekkkeke Iya, Itachi dzolimi Sasuke juga. **Wowwoh geegee:** Iya, Itachi sih juga jahil. Mkasih udah suka. **CoolAndCold:** Sudah update. Hehe. **Caesarpuspita:** Iya, Sasu OOC. Makasih selalu menunggu fic ini. **Shellarple:** Sekarang masih chap awal, belum masuk menistakan Sasu hehe. **Niwa-chann:** Hahah Sasuke kan tsundere, walau diluar kelihatan sebal tapi di hati ia terhura karena di jahilin Saku? Maso wkkwkw. Aduh gak janji ya bisa humornya lucu atau enggak hehe. **Shinji Kumoka:** Sasuke memang durjana eekekkek. **Yoriko Yakochoda:** Wah, adikmu pasti orang yang greget kaya Sakura hehe. Sebenarnya aku pribadi belum pernah ditilang sih. Heheh. **Hanamura18:** Sudah lanjuttt. **Karu Cakun:** Sudah lanjut. :) **jeenrish:** oke sudah. Hehe. **Bang Kise Ganteng:** Wwkwkwk ini semua karena dendam Sakura. Sasuke kan di canon hidupnya memang di jalanan. Heheh. **Haruno Saki:** Makasih udah memberitahu typo. Masalah humor kayaknya masih krik krik sih. **Menangisalah Negeriku:** Makasih udah mampir, masih prolog. Hehe Susah nistain suami sendiri. **Zarachan:** Kalau gak pake prolog gak greget. **Tsurugi De Lelouch:** Iya, Sasu sih buat Sakura dendam hehe. Makasih kak udah mampir.


	3. (2) Pangeran Apel Beracun

**Tilang Aku, Pak Pol!**

 _By_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.

Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

 **Warning:** _OoC_ , EyD?, Garing Krik Krik, _Typos_ , DLDR, RnR?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading~~~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **2**

 **Pangeran Apel Beracun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak baik.

Anak baik.

Anak baik

Anak ba— cukup.

Pelototan itu membuatnya kembali ciut. Ia, Haruno Sakura. Gadis dengan mata seindah dedaunan, kembali duduk di sofa layaknya anak baik. Hal ini dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya tengah mengintrogasinya layaknya anaknya itu adalah kriminal kelas berat yang sudah menyeludupkan lima kilo ganja kering siap edar di negara Konoha ini.

Masalah, ini benar-benar masalah. Entah dari mana, papanya ini bisa mendapatkan foto dirinya yang sedang balapan motor dengan para lelaki teman sekomplotannya itu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin syok adalah kakaknya yang menderita sindrom _baby face_ itu entah di mana. Sial. Ia bisa-bisa diceramahi sampai pagi, ini sudah jam delapan malam.

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus seperti ini, Saki. Dengan pertimbangan yang matang, maka kami putuskan—"

"Tidakkkkkk."

Mebuki memelototi anaknya kembali, belum selesai ucapan sang papa yang sedang memberikan petuah dan ancaman sekaligus, Sakura malah berteriak layaknya akan dihukum pancung. Padahal, hukuman itu belum sempat terucapkan.

"Jangan motorkuuuuu. Aku membelinya dengan uang sakuku sendiriiii. Mencicil tiap bulannn." Erangan langsung keluar dari bibir cerinya. Tumpah sudah air mata buaya Sakura, ia sekarang sedang berlagak layaknya anak tiri yang sedang distrika ibunya.

Gelengan-gelengan kepala merah muda _absurd_ itu pun terjadi, air matanya memencar ke sana ke sini. Membuat sang papa tidak sampai hati karena anak gadis satu-satunya ini tengah menderita layaknya banci yang sedang dikejar-kejar pak polisi.

Sedangkan sang mama, wanita yang kelihatan tegas itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan meremehkan serta cebikan di bibirnya. Sekarang kita tahu darimana Sakura mendapatkan raut wajah seperti itu. Dia lalu menggebrak meja, dan menyuruh suaminya agar tidak termakan bujuk rayuan _Syaithon_. Mebuki sangat tidak bisa ditipu dan ia sangat tahu kalau sekarang anaknya itu hanya sedang bersandiwara untuk meluluhkan hati papanya.

" _Hiks."_

Mebuki melotot dan tercengang. Dan sepersekian detik, ia menyaksikan sendiri kalau sang anak sempat menyeringai nista karena berhasil membuat hati sang papa luluh. Sorak-sorak bergembiraaa. Hati Sakura langsung bernyanyi.

"PAPA!"

"Sudahlah, Ma. Kasihan Saki kecil kita. Ya, baiklah, Nak. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, ya. Itu tidak baik untuk anak gadis sepertimu." Kizashi malah memeluk anaknya dengan derai air mata yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sementara Sakura yang dipeluk dan wajahnya menghadap sang mama, menatap mamanya dengan pandangan mengejek dan memeletkan lidahnya sambil tertawa tanpa suara. _Muahahhahha._ Biarlah hanya dewi batinnya yang sedang tertawa laknat.

Tepok jidat, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Mebuki ketika melihat kelakuan ayah dan anak ini. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung pamit dan ingin pergi mencari kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dan pagi hari yang sudah dilanda macet. Sasuke menarik napas jijik karena udara segar pagi telah terkontaminasi menjadi udara kotor dari knalpot kendaraan. Ia memakai masker dan siap meninju siapa saja yang berani _nyolot_ dan mencoba tidak mematuhi aturannya. Matanya memelototi para pengendara dan membuat mereka ciut seketika.

Tidak ada habisnya kemacetan ini, selalu saja berulang seperti ini terus. Bunyi klakson itu memekakkan telinga, apalagi jika itu adalah klakson truk yang sedang membawa bahan tambang seperti pasir atau batu. Terkadang Sasuke terkejut dan hampir melompat karena mendengar klakson yang lebih mirip bunyi terompet sangkakala malaikan Isrofil. Ngucap Sas, ngucap mohon ampun. Sasuke langsung mengusap-usap dadanya dan mengingat Tuhan.

Setelah matahari semakin meninggi, kemacetan pun perlahan-lahan semakin berkurang. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati. Sudah terlalu muak melihat kemacetan di jalan Kurama ini setiap hari.

Saat sedang bersantai-santai berdiri di bawah pohon tinggi yang berjejer di sepanjang trotoar jalan, sesuatu mengejutkan Sasuke.

 _Buakk._

" _Au!"_

 _Buag. Buag. Buk._

"Berengsek! Siapa, _woi_?"

Tentu saja ia langsung dilanda kemarahan. Lagi santai-santai berdiri ganteng di bawah pohon dengan semilir angin yang melambai-lambai dan mata hitam yang tertutup. Tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya. Sakit, dan bukan hanya sekali, tapi ada sekitar lima kali sesuatu yang cukup keras tapi hancur saat benda itu menghantam kepala, lengan dan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengusap-usap dadanya yang ditiban apel entah dari mana dan membuatnya celingukan sana-sini.

" _Heh,_ siapa itu?" Sasuke sudah teriak-teriak layaknya orang sakit jiwa. Dia benar-benar marah karena tubuhnya sekarang penuh dengan cairan apel yang baunya menyengat.

 _Berengsek! Apel busuk!_

Dan disaat sedang menahan kemarahan sampai menginjak-injak apel tak berdosa itu, dengan matanya yang hitam dan masih fokus mencari orang iseng yang mengerjainya ini, tatapan Sasuke langsung mengarah kepada gadis merah muda berbaju hijau yang sedang melewatinya dengan wajah anggun dan senyum menawan. Memakai motor _sport_ , dan berhenti beberapa meter di depannya.

Gadis itu, Sakura. Lalu, ia membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran dan polos.

" _Loh_ , Pak Pol kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya diam saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir seksi gadis ceri itu. Sekarang, gadis ceri itu malah cekikikan karena melihatnya yang penuh dengan cairan apel dan beberapa belatung di pakaiannya.

" _Ih_ , udah kayak pangeran apel busuk. _Hahahhha._ Hati-hati, Pak tua. Nanti itu apel beracun yang diberikan penyihir _, loh_. Bapak bisa ma-ti. _Bye~~"_

Sasuke tertohok, belum lagi suara tawa si gadis yang terus saja terdengar walau sekarang Sakura sudah berada di ujung jalan dan langsung tancap gas.

Ia lalu menggeram dan menyingkirkan belatung itu dari lengannya. Sialan.

Langusng berjalan dengan cepat menuju pos peristirahatan, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan hal baru.

Gatal. Sial, seluruh tubuhnya gatal sekali. Apa-apaan ini. membuka pakaiannya, ia dikejutkan dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang merah dan bentol-bentol di sana-sini. Berengsek, siapa pun yang melempar apel itu, akan ia tindas.

Setelah mandi, gatal itu ternyata masih belum hilang. Belum cukup dengan kesialannya, ia semakin jengkel karena melihat Naruto yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sebab melihat dirinya yang selalu menggaruk tubuhnya, belum lagi merah-merah di wajah, leher dan lengannya.

"Sasuke! Nih, pisang. _Ahahhahha._ "

 _Buagghh._

" _Arrrhhhhhggggg."_

Langsung saja Naruto kena bogem mentah darinya. Hatinya sedang kesal dan gusar, malah dicandai gak lucu pula. Cari mati.

"Aku izin ke rumah sakit."

Hanya itu yang diucapkannya dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit karena gatal ini benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Sasuke terdiam, dan langsung menyadari ucapan gadis merah mudah itu. Apel beracun. Sayangnya, polisi _keceh_ satu ini masih tidak sadar kalau biang keladi dari penyerangan yang menimpahnya ini adalah ulah si gadis merah muda itu.

Selamatlah kau hari ini, Sakura. Karena pak pol ganteng ini masih tidak menyadari atau tidak terlalu mengingat dirimu yang pernah di tilangnya seminggu yang lalu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author Note:**

 **Terimakasih** kepada seluruh pembaca sekalian. Gak nyangka fic abal gini dengan humor gagal ternyata banyak yang suka. Ahahah. Dan Sasuke, maaf sekali karena sudah menistakanmu ya. Apa aku terlalu kejam nihhhh.

Oke, aku lagi banyak waktu untuk ngetik karena udah ACC skripsi hehe. Jadi, aku luangkan aja waktuku yang kosong di siang hari ini untuk ngetik fic, karena pagi dan malam harus ngajar. Hehe.

BTW, untuk Guest, tolong buat pennamenya ya, biar saya mudah membalasnya.

Balasan:

 **Zarachan:** Makasih udah suka, dan udah lanjut. Hehe. **Yuanthecutegirl:** Maksih sudah suka. Hehe. **Rhein98:** Ahahah aku gak maksud nistain Sasu, dan makasih. **Berry Uchiha:** Makasih udah suka, dan udah kilat kan updatenya. **Asiyah Firdausi:** Cairan mirip darah, idenya datang gitu aja sih hehe. **Sami Haruchi 2:** Makasih udah suka dan makasih udah ingatin typos hehe. **Kura cakun:** Udah lanjut hehe. **Wowwoh Geegee:** Wkwkkw iya, saling dendam nanti jadi cinta hayooo. **Bang Kise Ganteng:** Makasih, Aku juga ngakak di situ wkwkwk. Aku juga ngefan Hyuuga Junpei, sukaaa dia aura senpainya itu lohh wkwkkw. Udah kilat nih updatenya kan? **Dinda adr:** Iya, sasu polisi kocak. Udah lanjut. **Re UchiHaru Chan:** Makasih udah suka, iya maaf Naruto dibuat mesum hehe dan salam kenal juga. **Hanamura18:** Iya, makasih udah suka. Dan udah dilanjut. Rencananya masih Saku doang nih dan nistaaaa. **Guest:** Makasih atas informasinya, Iya, di fic ini ambil scene kaya di Indonesia aja. Karena gak mungkin kan kalau kaya di negara maju hehe, pasti ada cctv dan kalau di Indo kan gak ada hehe jadi lebih memudahkan untuk membuat scene humor dan absurd untuk pertemuan SasuSaku. Dan masalah sidang, itu juga sengaja. Biar Sakura dendam sama Sasuke. Oke, sangat membantu hehe makasih sekali lagi. **Dolphin:** Udah lanjut. **Arisahagiwara chan:** Makasih dan udah lanjut. **Shella Rple:** Gak yakin chap 3nya seru atau enggak hehe. Makasih. **Ai uchiharunichan:** Makasih udah suka dan dah lanjut. **Sakura Uchiha Stivani:** Udah lanjut. **Yoriko Yakochidan:** Wkwwkwkwk layar hpnya copot aduhhh. Sasori hmm masih belum tahu kapan muncul tapi nanti pasti ada kok. Maksih ya. **Haruka Ryokusuke:** Wkwkwk memang gitu, aku pernah hiatus tapi login dan malah baca fic bahkan publish, gatal tangannya. Oke makasih dan suka ya Haruka, semoga sukse juga UASnya. **Nekonade:** Makasih udah suka hehe, kalau aku bayangi Sasu waktu ngucap kalimat itu, wajahnya kelewat songong dengan bibir bentuk 'U' diakhir pengucapan yang mintak ditabok sandal. Wkwkw.

Oke makasih dan suka semuanya, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

Malam hari saat berada di tempat biasa Sakura nongkrong bersama kakak tercinta dan teman-temannya itu, ia kelihatan termenung dan tidak bergairah untuk mengikuti balapan liar seperti biasa. Membuat beberapa teman-temannya menjadi khawatir dan mendatanginya. Tentu saja, mereka tidak ingin melihat wajah lesu gadis yang menjadi primadona di kelompok ini. Kakuzu dan Hidan pun langsung mendatangi Sakura dan duduk di dekat gadis itu. Mumpung Sasori lagi balapan liar, jadi ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menggoda adik temannya itu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, Saki? Kenapa menghela napas terus?" Hidan langsung berbicara, ia pun sempat bingung karena melihat Sakura yang kembali menghela napas.

Gadis itu langsung menyandarkan dirinya dan manatap kedua lelaki yang duduk di sisi-sisinya itu, ia lalu menegakkan duduknya kembali dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku sedang kesal, apa kalian punya ide, cara untuk mengerjai seseorang dengan sadis, _hm?_ "

Hidan dan Kakuzu lalau menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mereka kebingungan, dan lalu menggelengkan kepala. Kakuzu tentu saja tidak tahu mengenai hal-hal seperti ini, yang ia tahu bagaimana cara melipatgandakan uang sebagai bendahara kelompok, sedangkan hidan, kalau mau mengundang ceramah tentang keagamaan Dewa Jasin, maka dialah yang akan langsung berdiri dan menawarkan diri. Tapi, jika disuruh untuk mencari rencana untuk menjahili seseorang, tentu saja tidak bisa.

"Aku tahu! Tannyakan saja pada dia." Tunjuk Hidan kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil melihat arena balapan.

Tatapan Sakura semakin malas, ia benci jika harus bertatap muka dengan wajah _bazeng_ yang mengingatkannya dengan pak pol _tahek_ itu.

"Benar, dia yang paling ahli dalam masalah seperti ini."

Sakura pun sekarang didatangi oleh sosok itu, dan lelaki itu langsung bertanya ada apa. Setelah bercerita panjang lebar mengenai masalahnya dengan pak pol _judes_ itu dan ia yang ingin mengerjai polisi itu, sang lelaki yang sekarang duduk di samping Sakura ini pun langsung bersemangat dan menyeringai.

"Aku punya ide."

"Apa?"

"Pengeran apel beracun."

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu lalu berbisik kepada Sakura dan menjelaskan rencana mereka itu untuk mengejai pak polisi yang menjadi musuh Sakura untuk sekarang.

Sakura langsung menyeringai dan memeluk lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu, untuk pertama kali ia akhirnya tidak _ilfeel_ dengan lelaki yang juga sering mengerjainya itu.

"Terimakasih, Kak Itachi."

Itachi ikut tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sosok yang ingin dikerjai Sakura adalah adiknya sendiri.

 _Well_ , ternyata rencana busuk ini berasal dari Uchiha Itachi, yang ironinya adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke sang pak polisi yang akan menjadi target utama kenistaan ini.


	4. (3) Kutukan Apel Beracun

**Tilang Aku, Pak Pol!**

 _By_ : **zhaErza**

Naruto © Masashi Kishioto

 **Warning:** _OoC_ , Garing Krik Krik. Seluruh kejadian hanya khayalan semata. Diubah ke Tema Indonesia. Bahasa Gaul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading~~~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **3**

 **Kutukan Apel Beracun:**

 **I Warned You, Mr. Police!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pegencetan yang kedua.

Dua hari berselang di tempat kejadian perkara.

Jalan Garuda.

Tatapan dari wajah datar itu tidak pernah berubah, masih sama. Mengawasi jalanan macet dan berdiri menertibkan lalulintas yang dihuni oleh orang-orang tidak sabaran. Sasuke dan Naruto kini bertugas dan masih sibuk, untuk kali ini lelaki dengan rambut kuning dan mencuat bak durian itu tidak bisa menggoda wanita seksi. Bukan tidak mau ataupun telah bertobat, tapi karena Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ paling buruk dalam kurun lima tahun belakangan ini.

Lihat saja tatapan mata yang sedari tadi tenang tapi menusuk, dan senyuman mengerikan yang ditampilkan wajah lelaki bermanik _onyx_ itu. Naruto pun dibuat sampai merinding sendiri, belum lagi kelihatannya alergi yang diderita Sasuke masih juga belum sembuh, terlihat beberapa kemerahan di pipi dan leher sang pemuda yang sekarang semakin menampakkan senyuman palsunya itu.

" _Bro_ , yuk ngopi." Hari ini Naruto mencoba berbicara normal kepada Sasuke, oh jadi lelaki berambut ala durian runtuh itu selalu sadar kalau tingkahnya selama ini menyimpang dan rada-rada gitu.

Sasuke masih terdiam, hanya menatap, lalu melengos pergi ke ruangannya. Duduk sebentar dan kembali menyentuh lehernya yang masih merah.

"Mengandung apa cairan apel busuk itu?" giginya gemeletukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam yang ada di legan Sakura telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, biasanya jam segini pak pol _songong_ itu sedang istirahal makan dan salat, lalu pergi ke luar dan berdiri di bawah pohon yang ada di ujung jalan Garuda untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Tapi, kali ini Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung lelaki _uhuktampanuhuk_ itu. Kepala yang berikat rambut dengan mawar merah itu terlihat bergoyang-goyang ketika mencari sosok Sasuke. Alisnya perlahan mengerut, karena tidak menemukan lelaki itu di tempat biasa.

"Apa dia trauma? Cemen amat," ucapnya sambil memengan dagu, "kalau begini bisa batal rencananya." Ia mulai berspekulasi mengenai kelancaran rencana kejahilan sadis ini. Kalau sang target tidak muncul, sudah pasti akan gagal.

Tak disangka dan tak diduga, kini sang target baru saja keluar dari sebuah mesjid yang letaknya sekitar seratus meter dari perempatan jalan Garuda. Sosok Sasuke keluar dengan setelan baju kepolisian dan peci yang masih melekat di rambut _raven-_ nya. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihatnya, agak terpesona kiranya saat melihat tampilan berbeda Sasuke, belum lagi wajah yang _so damn hot_ itu terlihat begitu segar dan alim. Sakura bingung, tak terpikir olehnya ternyata lelaki _songong_ itu seorang yang taat terhadap perintah agama. Sejenak ia mengalami keraguan untuk mengerjai sang pak pol, karena kali ini kejahilan direncanakan mereka cukup ekstrem dari sebelumnya.

" _Hm_ , apa gak apa? Duh, jadi dilema gini. Ya Allah, maafin Sakura." Walaupun terkesan nakal dan pemberontak, tapi Sakura selalu menjalankan ibadah. Kedua orang tuanya dan Sasori selalu mengajari Sakura untuk di mana pun agar salat jika waktu sudah datang, tapi untuk kali ini ia sedang tidak bisa karena tamu bulanan yang datang.

Terdiam sebentar, ia lalu memantapkan hati. Setelah berpikir segala konsekuensinya, akhirnya gadis yang identik dengan rambut merah muda itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

.

Baru saja keluar dari mesjid, dan kini Sasuke merasakan ketenangan di hatinya. Padahal sebelum ini, ia benar-benar merasa kalau hatinya terus bergemuruh dan dendam dengan orang jahil yang mengerjainya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sempat terbesit di hatinya, jika ia sampai mengetahui siapa yang menjahilinya itu, pasti sudah ia ikat di kursi, lalu mata sang tersangka kasus kejahilan ini akan ia jejalkan potongan jeruk nipis. Atau mata orang itu akan ia tetesi dengan minyak urut ge-pe-u.

 _Biar melepuh tu mata._

Tetapi, sekarang pikiran itu telah sirna. Sasuke mengikhlaskan dan memaafkan orang iseng itu, dan mendoakannya semoga bertobat dan mohon ampun kepada Allah.

Hatinya sudah tenang.

Wajahnya sudah lebih normal, karena sejak tadi pagi ia tahu kalau Naruto ketakutan karena melihat wajah psikopat terpasang indah di sana. Senyum mengerikan itu benar-benar menguncang jiwa Naruto.

Saat di pertengahan jalan, kini ia dihadapkan dengan seorang nenek yang kelihatan memakai tunik usang dan baju yang sudah kotor dan sobek sana sini. Nenek itu terlihat bungkuk, dan membawa sekeranjang sesuatu yang ditutup dengan saputangan kucelnya. Sasuke menunduk dan menatap sang nenek yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Wajahnya nenek itu benar-benar mengerikan dan mengingatkan Sasuke dengan sosok penyihir yang memberi apel kepada putri salju.

Sasuke langsung merasakan perasaan waswas dan cemas.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sesopan mungkin.

"He-he-he." Tawa nenek itu benar-benar mengingatkan Sasuke dengan sosok Mak Lampir di serial televisi Misteri Gunung Merapi.

Ok, Sasuke merasa horor sekarang, malah jalanan sepi dan jamaah mesjid sudah pada bubar.

"Ya?"

"Makanlah apel ini, Tuan." Suara khas nenek-nenek itu benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke, dan apa-apaan itu? Ia disuruh memakan apel yang kelihatan sudah tidak segar dan nyaris busuk itu.

 _Ya, Allah! Kenapa apel busuk lagi_? Gusar Sasuke dalam hati.

Nenek itu kini memberikan sebuah apel dengan tangannya yang keriput dan bergetar, wajah nenek itu menatapnya dengan mata melotot, belum lagi gigi busuk yang tersenyum lebar yang kini mengingatkan Sasuke dengan karakter Smigol di film The Lord of The Rings.

Tanpa sadar, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis polisi _kece_ ini. Ia seperti tengah berhadapan dengan kasus perampokan yang melibatkan para gangster atau mavia. Dilema, sungguh dilema. Sasuke tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang kini telah terlepas peci.

"Ne-nenek, maaf. Sebaiknya—"

"Makanlah apel ini, Tuan! Kau akan tertimpah musibah jika tidak memakannya. Aku memperingatimu." Ok, suara nenek itu terlihat lebih nyolot dari yang tadi.

Sasuke serba salah, niatnya ingin membeli seluruh apel dan terbebas dari masalah mengerikan ini. Tapi, nyatanya sang nenek terus saja merongrong dirinya. Ia berniat menjauh dari sang nenek yang sudah membangkitkan alaram bahaya dalam diri Sasuke. Dan sekarang perlahan Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan kakinya dan ingin ngabrit dari nenek yang sangat mirip dengan tokoh penyihir itu.

Saat berbalik, lengan Sasuke langsung dipengan oleh nenek itu. Sasuke jengah, tidak mungkin ia memakan apel hampir busuk itu, masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana baunya cairan apel dan belatung yang menempel di bajunya.

 _TIDAK!_

"Makanlah, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal, Tuan."

"Maaf, Nek! Saya tidak bisa memakan apel ini karena sudah busuk dan tidak layak." Persetan.

Bibir nenek itu bergetar dan mata nenek itu terbelalak. Belum lagi suara yang terbata-bata keluar dari mulut dengan gigi hitam, geripis dan busuk.

 _Benar-benar mirip Smigol._

"Kau menghina apelku. K-kau—"

"Bukan, Nek. Maaf, hanya saja—"

Nenek itu berjalan mendekat dan Sasuke tentu saja mundur.

"Kau akan menyesal, KAU AKAN MERASAKAN KESIALAN YANG MENGERIKAN! HAHAHAHA! Aku sudah memperingatimu." Setelah nada mengerikan itu terdengar, sang nenek menutupnya dengan suara bisikan misterius yang mampu membuat jantung Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

TETTTTTTTT.

Bukan suara petir yang menyambar dan mengejutkan Sasuke, hanya saja ia terlompat kaget saat suara klakson truk tambang tiba-tiba lewat di sisi jalan dengan bunyi yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Sasuke sampai menatap truk yang melaju di sampingnya dan menyumpahinya dalam hati. Ketika membalikkan wajahnya, sang nenek telah lenyap layaknya ditelan bumi.

Sasuke terbelalak, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin nenek itu adalah ... tidak, tidak. Tapi, ke mana hilangnya nenek itu?

Keringat masih mengalir di wajahnya dan _onyx_ -nya masih awas mengelilingi jalanan dan sekitar. Ia tidak menemukan sang nenek dan hanya melihat daun yang berguguran diembus angin.

Mengambil napas, ia lalu berisitgfar dengan suara bisikan. Tak menyangka kalau ada hal seperti ini di abad ke-21 yang canggih. Otot-ototnya bahkan menjadi kaku, ia sedikit melakukan perenggangan dan kembali memakai pecinya. Ini masih jam istirahat dan ia sekarang melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan cengiran anehnya.

"Aku sudah membeli makan siang."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki berambut kuning dengan mata aquamarine itu. Lalu, tanpa diduga ada seorang wanita berpakaian berlebihan dengan wajahnya berbedak tebal dan menor. Ketika melihat lebih dekat, ternyata itu adalah seorang banci yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia dan Naruto tentu saja menjadi rada ngerih melihat tatapan serigala banci itu terhadap mereka.

" _Eh_ , Om ganteng mau k emana?" merindinglah yang dirasakan kedua pak pol _kece_ itu.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial! Apa lagi ini?_ Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Nyalang, tatapan Sasuke mengerikan. Tapi, makhluk yang berada di depan mereka itu sama sekali tidak merasa, dan tak acuh terhadap aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan lelaki berpeci itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke kompak saling menatap, dan kini mengangguk bersamaan pula. Mereka kini berjalan dengan cepat dan nyaris berlari, sialnya lagi, kini Sasuke masih mengenakan sarung yang membuatnya kesusahan berjalan cepat.

" _Ih_ , Pak Ganteng! Tunggu, dong! Selfi dulu, yuk."

"NAJES!" Sasuke dan Naruto kompak berbalik dan berteriak jengkel.

Duo sahabat yang nyaris setiap hari bertengkar itu, kini sedang sehati dan merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama. Alaram bahaya pun kembali bergejolak di dada Sasuke dan Naruto.

 _Amit-amit. Amit-amit. Amit-amit._ Naruto mengamalkan kata itu di dalam hati.

Sementara Sasuke, Sarung yang dikenakannya sudah hampir mencampai lutut karena diangkat dan mempercepat jalannya. Ketika sudah hampir sampai di persimpangan jalan, dan dengan banci yang masih mengejar-ngejar mereka, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan tangannya tertarik. Lepas sudah kendalinya. Ia siap mengamuk.

" _Heh_ , Bangke! kubu—" tepat saat bibir Sasuke mengerucut saat mengucap huru 'U', ia seakan merasakan neraka telah menelannya.

 _Cup._

" _Eh_?"

" _KYAAAAA_!"

" _Buahahahah_!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Dengan manik _onyx_ -nya, ia melihat sendiri banci itu yang tersandung batu dan jatuh kepelukannya dengan bibir yang menempel tepat di bibir sucinya. Hanya sepersekian detik kecupan di bibir itu terjadi karena si banci kini tengah berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sementara Sasuke, ketika tengah sadar dari guncangan mentalnya, ia langsung menjerit murka.

" _HOIIII_ ... Bangsat! Kubunuh kau, BERENGSEK!" Sasuke berniat melemparkan tongkatnya dan dengan cepat tangannya langsung disambar oleh Naruto.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat rekannya ini menghalagi dirinya yang ingin mengejar dan ingin menyiksa banci _sedeng_ itu. Naruto memengangi tubuh Sasuke, sambil menyuruh lelaki itu mengucap dan mengingat Tuhan. Tidak berhasil juga, dan sekarang Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke, mereka pun berguling-guling di pinggir jalan yang masih menunjukkan lampu merah selama 150 detik. Si rambut _raven_ yang masih gelap mata dengan sekuat tenaga menendang Naruto sampai lelaki itu terjatuh dan kemudian memengangi kaki Sasuke. Walau begitu, Sasuke tetap ngotot ingin mengejar banci yang sudah menghilang di ujung jalan, sementara itu Naruto kini terseret-seret karena masih menahan kaki Sasuke.

"Lepas, goblok! Kaumau kuhajar, ha?" terlihat sekali kemarahan yang masih menguasai Sasuke.

Sakura yang berada persis di jalan dan menunggu lampu hijau menyala sekarang masih cekikikan dengan memegangi perutnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke yang tadinya mesih menguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan cekikan mengerikan, kini menatap Sakura sangar. Lelaki itu memerhatikan gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan intens yang mengerikan.

"Diem, gak?"

Sekarang Sakura terdiam, masih sekitar tiga puluh detik lagi baru lampu hijau, dan Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggoda pak pol menyebalkan ini.

Tatapan polos langsung ia hadiahkan.

" _Eh_ , Pak Pol. _Duh_ , gak nyangkan ganteng-ganteng ternyata _uhuk_ _ck ck ck_." Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatanya dan malah mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Napas Sasuke masih bergemuruh, ia yang tadi masih dilanda kemarahan sekarang menatap Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Dan ia sadar pernah bertemu gadis ini. Kalau tidak salah dua hari lalu.

"Kau! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Tanyanya sudah mulai tenang, tapi masih sadis dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan memandang penuh cemooh kepada polisi ganteng yang sudah kehilangan kemurnian bibirnya itu akibat ulah banci _sedeng_. Seringai pun langsung ia keluarkan.

"Emang ini jalan moyang lo."

Tepat setelah selesai mengucapkan hal itu, lampu menjadi hijau dan Sakura langsung tancap gas dengan tawa dan ejekan yang menjadi satu.

Geram dunia akhirat yang kini dirasakan Sasuke, entah kenapa ia selalu bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan yang omongannya setajam gergaji itu saat tengah tertimpah kesialan.

Dosa apa dirinya sampai selalu mengalami kesialan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Curcol Ganteng:

Hai hai. Terimakasih telah membaca dan mereviev fanfic ini.

BTW, Erza ada pengumuman nih.

Jadi, awalnya itu fanfic ini pairingnya Vega dan Cala (Character Fave Erza di novel senpai) dan Erza publish di akun wattpad zhaErza ... nah, di sini Erza buat jadi Sasuke dan Sakura pairingnya. Tapi, karena Erza terlalu malas untuk mengedit cerita yang temanya memang di Indonesia, maka Erza ubah aja deh bahasanya jadi memang mengikuti di cerita sebenarnya yaitu bahasa gaul. Gak papa kan ya, lagian ini fic humor. Hehe.

Erza soalnya lagi mau fokus ke Fanfic Victim. Jadi, mau edit rasanya kayak buat cerita baru lagi, jadi gini aja hehe.

BTW, yuukkk yang suka angsty baca fanfic Erza yang judulnya Victim.

Maaf Erza gak bisa bales soalnya susah sih dari hp. T.T Namun, tetap sangat berterimakasih atas review2 kalian ya. Hehe.

DAAANNN Erza ganti jadi RATE M karena mengandung sumpah serapah, juga karena chapter depan ada scene criminal dan lilbit Gore. XD hehe.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	5. (4) Victim

**WARNING:**

 _ **If you don't like? Please, don't read and sayonara, Guys.:)**_

 _ **I warned you, and don't blame me.**_

 _ **Mature content for Language, NOT FOR CHILDREN or Alayers!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Saya merasa, sekarang ini banyak readers yang asal review saja tanpa menggunakan otak terlebih dahulu. Tolong, jika anda menulis review dipikirkanlah terlebih dahulu, apakah perkataan anda itu dapat menyakiti hati sang Author atau tidak?**

 **Saya tidak menghakimi, dan saya terima kritik dan saran dengan terbuka. Saya hanya tidak suka dengan seseorang yang komentar asal tanpa berpikir dahulu. Dibedakan yang mana kritik dan yang mana komen asal dan sampah.**

 **Selalu berterimakasih kepada kalian yang mengomentari fiksi2 di ffn dengan sepenuh hati dan berbobot, sehingga bisa membangun semangat Author2.**

Krik. Krik.

Jam sepuluh malam, tentu saja terdengar dengan jelas suara dari berbagai makhluk nokturnal. Awan-awan gelap dan beberapa kali kilatan tercetak di langit, angin dingin bertiup dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan merinding. Tidak cukup dengan hal itu, kini Sasuke mulai bersin-bersin karena kondisi badan yang sedang tidak stabil. Sepertinya ia terkena flu ringan.

Memberhentikan motornya di depan pintu sebuah rumah, ia kini membuka helm dan langsung bergerak cepat untuk masuk ke kediaman keluarganya. Baju kebanggaannya terlihat sudah lusuh, ia sangat merasa tidak nyaman tentunya dan yang lebih buruk lagi, saat menaiki tangga, mata _onyx_ -nya bersibobrok dengan sang kakak. _Mood_ -nya langsung anjlok.

" _Wah_ , Adikku yang kelewatan _hot_ sudah pulang ternyata." Itachi sekarang mengacak-acak rambut ayam Sasuke dan membuat sang pemuda menjadi berwajah sebal.

"Hentikan, Bodoh."

Itachi langsung tergelak, dan melepaskan tangannya dari kepala sang adik. Mata mereka yang sama-sama berwarna pekat kini kembali saling menatap. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan aura mengerikan, wajah kakaknya kini berubah sangar.

"Apa? Lo bilang gue 'bodoh', begitu?" ucapnya sambil menarik telinga Sasuke, "Dasar adik durhaka lo, ya!"

Kembali sang pak pol kini mengeluh, dan mengundang tawa sang kakak. Mereka belakangan memang jarang berjumpa dan Itachi sangat kangen karena ingin mengerjai Sasuke.

"Kak, gue bukan anak kecil lagi. _Please_!"

Tatapan mata lelaki tampan berambut hitam panjang itu kini mengarah ke leher Sasuke yang masih bentol-bentol, kerah baju sang adik pun ia sibakkan sedikit dan jelaslah alergi itu terlihat olehnya. Alis Itachi menekuk tajam, setahunya Sasuke sudah lama tidak memakan udang karena alergi. Jadi, anak ini nekat memakan udang atau ada sebab lain?

"Lo makan udang?" penasaran. Walau usil dan sering nyiksa adik sendiri, tapi Itachi sebenarnya adalah kakak yang perhatian, meski terkadang ulah Itachi rada _somplak_ dan membuat Sasuke pusing kepala atau mimisan karena dilempar botol kecap.

Kepala berambut hitam itu menggeleng dan ia hanya diam saja karena ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan istirahat. Tapi, Itachi yang penasaran adalah hal yang merepotkan, kakaknya itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang ia angap sesuai.

"Ada cewe gila, dia bilang gue dilempar apel beracun. Sial, memang gatal."

" _Hah_?" Itachi terperangah.

" _Ck_ , lo gak paham?" wajahnya sudah sangat lelah, ia hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya yang sekarang berdenyut, "Gue mau mandi, kapan-kapan diceritain." Lelaki berperawakan terlalu ganteng yang membuat banyak cewek langsung napsu dan over dosis itu pun melangkah cepat nyaris setengah berlari ketika menaiki tangga, ia sudah berhasrat ingin mandi air hangat dan langsung berlayar ke pulau yang bernama ' _dream land'_.

Sementara itu, Itachi masih terdiam. Keringat sebesar biji berondong mulai muncul di wajahnya, sedari tadi ia bengong layaknya orang bego.

"Jangan-jangan?"

Kepalanya mengeleng, tidak mungkin. Pasti salah.

.

.

.

 **Tilang Aku, Pak Pol!**

 _By_ : **zhaErza**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** _OoC_ , Garing Krik Krik. Seluruh kejadian hanya khayalan semata. _Li_ _l_ _bit_ _crime_. Tema Indonesia. Bahasa GAHOOL dan gak baku ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading~~~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **4**

 _ **Victim**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu. Waktu yang cukup lama dan membuat Sasuke nyaris gila dengan otaknya yang mendadak mencret. Kalau bisa, mungkin mulutnya akan segera keluar busa karena merasakan siksaan fisik dan batin yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin mencincang Naruto, walaupun lelaki berambut kuning itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cewek _pink_ durjana yang selalu datang mengerjainya.

Sasuke benar-benar merasakan yang namanya korban keusilan, bukan hanya dilempar apel, diceplok telur juga pernah, padahal itu bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Dan yang mirisnya lagi, ia juga disirami tepung, udah kaya ebi yang mau digoreng dan dijadikan rempeyek, tinggal nyalakan kompor dan panaskan wajah, maka akan jadilah rempeyek Sasuke kerispi, yang akan mengalahkan pamor jamur kerispi.

Dan belakangnan ini, sekitar tiga hari penuh. Sasuke menjadi korban kejahilan Sakura secara langsung, mulai dari permen karet yang sengaja dilempar ke kepala Sasuke, hingga kaleng soda yang menghantam punggung seksinya.

 _Brumbbbbbb._

"BERHENTIII!" kesabaran tingkat Dewa sekarang telah sirna. Jeritan mencekam itu membuat beberapa orang mendadak mematung karena merasakan aura mematikan telah berkobar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"AHAHHAHAHA."

Seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk, pak pol ganteng itu kini berjalan berbalik arah dan Naruto sudah begerak mundur berjamaah dengan para polisi yang lainnya ketika melihat Sasuke kembali tanpa mendapatkan hasil, malah wajah mengerikan Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi oleh-oleh untuk para polisi yang sama-sama bertugas.

Naruto ingin segera lompat ke liang kubur terdekat saat menatap raut tak bersahabat yang seperti ingin memakan mereka hidup-hidup.

 _Ampun, Goesti. Gue belum kawin._ Naruto langsung mengingat Tuhan.

"Apa liat-liat?"

Orang se-pos langsung merinding. Udah kayak liat genderuwo yang hadir di siang bolong.

Perlahan, tapi pasti. Setelah berangsur-angsur dan salat ashar berjamaah, Sasuke kini merasakan ketenangan kembali, ia pun berdzikir dan beristighfar untuk menghilangkan dendam kusumat dan kejengkelan di dalam hatinya. Efeknya memang luar biasa, berwudhu dan salat adalah salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan kemarahan. Naruto juga mengucapkan _hamdalah_ karena sekarang Sasuke menjadi tenang kembali, setidaknya ia terhindar dari kekerasan fisik seperti dipiting atau tetiba diajak adu paco yang bisa saja membuat lengannya bengkok.

Lepas dan plong, Sasuke benar-benar merasakan aura positif. Ia bersyukur karena telah lepas dari penyakit hati tersebut. Walaupun begitu, masih ada sebesit keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada gadis _pink_ itu, setidaknya sang gadis bisa ia buat jera. Sasuke masih bingung sampai sekarang, kenapa si gadis selalu mengerjainya. Apa ia ada salah, sampai si gadis tega melakukan hal mengerikan itu padanya? Sisi sentimentil Sasuke tiba-tiba tercubit, matanya yang indah kini kelihatan berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah berang dan lelah karena selalu menjadi korban keusilan gadis _pink_ durjana itu.

Hari sudah semakin menggelap, jam juga telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Jalanan tentu saja kian menyepi, suara awan yang bersingguhan mengakibatkan langit semakin bergemuruh, hujan akan segera turun sepertinya. Motornya kian memasuki kecepatan tak wajar, tidak ingin sampai di rumah dalam keadaan basah, membuat Sasuke semakin menguasai jalanan lenggang ini.

Saat melewati jalan Pustaka, mata Sasuke terbelalak karena melihat aksi begal secara langsung. Empat orang lelaki melawan seorang pria dengan seorang gadis yang kini terduduk karena terluka di bagian perutnya. Tentu, langsung saja ia mendekat dan mengeluarkan senjatanya. Todongan pistol itu membuat dua orang dari mereka melarikan diri, sementara dua orang lagi yang sedang terduduk akibat hantaman dari lelaki yang berdiri gagah itu masih ketakutan, Sasuke tidak menembak dan ia hanya menggertak. Sayang, dua lelaki itu akhrinya melarikan diri setelah melempar dua buah pisau dan sebuah parang ke arah Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menghindar dan bagian atas lengannya pun terluka. Tidak terlalu parah memang.

Ia bergegas menghubungi rekannya yang berjaga di jalan ujung Pustaka, dan menyerahkan masalah ini kepada anggotanya. Tak lupa juga menghubungi rumah sakit agar mereka segera di jemput dengan ambulans.

Sasori, lelaki yang kini memangku adiknya; Sakura yang terkena luka tusuk di perut itu, kelihatan sangat khawatir. Wajahnya berkeringat karena melihat adiknya yang kian merintih. Lelaki itu masih menahan darah yang membanjiri baju sang adik, Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam, ia mengeluarkan P3K dan mengobati Sakura seadanya. Setidaknya, mereka bisa membuat sang gadis tidak semakin lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Napas meraka masih belum setabil, terutama Sakura dan Sasori. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia kini memerhatikan gadis _pink_ yang tengah tak berdaya ini, tidak disangkanya kalau cewek yang selalu menjahilinya kini tengah berjuang menahan sakit. Ia agak miris melihat takdir hidup meraka, kenapa dipertemukan dengan keadaan rumit begini. Dan lagi, mata Sakura selalu tertutup sejak tadi, gadis itu tentu tidak akan tahu kalau yang menyelamatkannya adalah pak pol ganteng yang selalu dikerjainya ini. Sasuke menghela lagi, ia ingin meniru teladan Rasulullah _Saw_. bahwa kejahilan dan keburukan bisa dibalas dengan kebaikan.

"Lo punya banyak anggota kan, kenapa hanya pulang berdua, Sasori?"

Mereka adalah teman lama, teman SMA tepatnya. Walaupun rival, Sasuke dan Sasori itu sebenarnya bersahabat, hanya saja sekarang meraka sudah jarang berjumpa.

" _Ck_ , mana gue tau kalau akhirnya begini. Bertahanlah, Sakura. Lo kuat, gadis kuat." Sasori mengelus rambut adiknya yang penuh dengan keringat, "Mereka itu mantan anggota gue." Sasori kini menatap adiknya lagi, lalu ia melihat Sasuke yang diam. Ia masih ingat kejadian sebelum hal ini terjadi, ketika mereka asik nongkrong dan balapan motor di wilayahnya.

.

.

.

Kedua kakak adik itu kini tengah melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka, balap motor. Suasana sangat ramai, walau jam menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Sorak dan riuh tepuk tangan semakin mewarnai balapan liar itu, di dekat jalan Karisma yang adalah bekas pabrik dan sekarang menjadi arena balapan dan sarang meraka. Sasori sebagai ketua geng dan adiknya yang menjadi perimadona anggota.

Langit menggelap seketika, cuaca kelihatan sangat tidak bersahabat. Kedua saudara itu memutuskan untuk pulang, butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk sampai ke rumah mereka, tidak ingin ambil risiko karena bisa saja Sakura sakit, maka mereka melewati jalan pintas yang memang sepi.

Motor keduanya melaju sangat cepat, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, dan saat di tengah-tengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja ada dua buah motor yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Alis Sasori langsung menekuk tajam, ia membuka kaca helmnya dan berusaha berbicara baik-baik dengan mereka.

"Kalian, menyingkirlah."

Tawa langsung membahana, angin kencang pun semakin memperkeruh suasana. Rambut Sakura kelihatan berantak, dan membuat gadis itu menggeram rendah karena perjalanannya yang diganggu.

"Sasori Yang Mulia dan Agung. Setelah mencampakkan dan mempermalukan kami, lo berani merintah kami? Bangsat!"

Kini, otak pintar Sasori langsung bekerja. Mereka adalah mantan anggotanya, Sasori melihat wajah mereka yang tertutup helm. Memang, tadi sore ia mengeluarkan empat orang anggota yang berani berpesta narkoba di sarangnya. Ia tidak ingin ada anggotanya yang melakukan hal seperti itu, gengnya ini bersih.

"Lo harus mati, dan serahin motor lo. _Ah_ , Sakura, dia akan ikut berpesta dengan kami dan berbagi kenikmatan. Hahaha—"

 _Bugh._

Lemparan helm membuat keempat orang itu tercekat, Sasori kini turun dari motornya dan maju ke depan untuk menghajar si mulut kotor. Napas lelaki berwajah unyu itu bergemuruh, bola matanya menajam seperti harimau lapar yang ingin segera menerkam mangsa.

"Lo berani juga." Lelaki berhelm merah itu mendekat dan mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya, ia berniat menusuk Sasori.

Mantan anggotanya maju dan mencoba menikamkan pisau ke tubuh Sasori, tapi dengan gesit, Sasori menghindar. Tangan lelaki itu ia pelintir dan pisau itu terlepas, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghantamkan lututnya ke perut sang lelaki. Ketiga temannya yang tak tinggal diam, pun langsung maju. Mereka berusaha mengeroyok Sasori.

Ia tolakkan lelaki berhelm biru yang masih kesakitan itu dan terjatuh menimpah temannya yang mendekati Sasori, sementara seorang lagi kini berhadapan dengannya. Lelaki itu memakai jaket cokelat dan menggenggam parang. Dengan berteriak murka kemudia dia maju dan mencoba menebas leher sang ketua geng. Namun, Sasori dengan lihai dapat menghindari setiap gerakan menghantam yang diberikan lelaki berjaket cokelat dan berhelm hitam itu, lengannya sedikit tergores karena pukulan telak yang diterimanya dari mantan anggota yang satunya lagi.

Sementara Sakura, gadis itu berhadapan dengan salah satu mantan anggota yang berhelm merah. Ia ingin melaju, tapi lelaki itu berhasil menjambak rambutnya. Alhasil, ia sekarang terjatuh dengan motor yang juga terdorong ke sisi lainnya.

Sakura dipaksa berdiri, rahannya langsung dicekik oleh sang lelaki berhelm merah. Ketika jari kasar itu lepas dari rambutnya dan berniat menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain, maka Sakura langsung melakukan gerakan refleks dan berhasil membantik lelaki itu, tulang pergelangan tangan lelaki itu kini patah.

Ia terengah, dan menatap kakaknya yang sedang dipegangi dan dipukuli perutnya. Gadis itu lalu maju dan menendang kepala lelaki yang memakai helm hitam dengan lompatan kuat. Pengangan kedua lelaki di tubuh Sasori langsung terlepas, dengan gerakan cepat ketika Sakura mengambil napas lelaki berhelm merah yang telah dipatahkan pergelangan tangannya itu melesat maju dan menusukkan pisau ke perutnya, Sakura langsung merasakan perih amat sangat. Sasori terbelalak dan mengamuk karena melihat peristiwa menyesakkan itu, Sakura masih terdiam dengan tangan yang memengangi perutnya. Cairan itu kini menyebar dengan bau amis yang menusuk tajam.

Gadis berkucir rambut mawar kini terjatuh tak berdaya di kerasnya aspal.

.

.

.

Kedua orang pria yang terlihat lusuh masih terdiam dan menunggu kabar dari sang dokter yang sedang menangani Sakura, mereka duduk sambil bersandar. Luka-luka di bagian tubuh Sasori dan Sasuke sudah diobati.

Melihat Sasori yang sekarang sangat frustrasi, sementara kedua orang tua lelaki itu yang masih membicarakan banyak hal, dan berada di kantor polisi karena kejadian ini, membuat Sasuke merasakan khawatir dan prihatin, karena luka Sasori lebih banyak daripada luka dirinya.

"Ternyata, namanya Sakura." Sasuke kelihatan berbicara sendiri sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki yang tadi terdiam dan kelihatan termenung itu, kini menatap sahabatnya. Ia heran karena melihat lengkungan kecil di bibir sang polisi.

" _Hm_?" masih menatap lelaki berseragam di sampingnya itu.

"Ya, lo mungkin akan tepok jidat kalau tau kelakukan Sakura selama ini ke gue." Masih ambigu, membuat alis Sasori naik satu karena belum merasa puas tentang penjelasan Sasuke.

"Lo kenal dia? Sebentar ... kenapa dengan Sakura?"

Seringai langsung ia sematkan di wajahnya, lalu perlahan ia hela napas dan kembali membuat Sasori menjadi bertanya-tanya. Suasana lebih tenang sekarang, tidak tegang seperti tadi, meraka sudah bisa lebih mengendalikan diri, khususnya Sasori.

Memerhatikan langit-langit rumah sakit sesaat, Sasuke kembali tersenyum karena mengingat banyak hal yang dilakukan Sakura selama dua minggu ini kepadanya, walau ia korban dari semua kejahilan Sakura, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci gadis itu, ya meski sangat kesal dan tetap ingin memberikan pelajaran kelak.

"Dia jadiin gue target gencetannya selama dua minggu ini, gue korban kejahilan Sakura."

Sasori terbengong, ia tidak menyangkan kalau adiknya yang memang selalu usil dan tak bisa diam itu sampai mengerjai polisi semacam Sasuke yang sewaktu SMA dikenal sebagai mantan ketua geng motor dari selatan. Tawa langsung melesat dari bibir suci Sasori, Sasuke langsung meninju bekas luka di bahu lelaki itu dan membuatnya mengeluh.

" _Bwahaha_ , lo ... kenapa bisa? Sakura itu hanya gadis kecil yang selalu banyak tingkah. Jadi, selama ini yang diceritai mengenai balas dendam untuk polisi judes, itu elo, Sas? _Bwahaha."_

"Bangke! Diem lo, Setan."

Ingin sekali Sasuke mencolok lubang hidung Sasori yang sekarang kembang kempis akibat tawa yang tak reda juga.

Mungkin, setelah ini ia akan menyeret Sasori, dan mengikat lelaki itu di tiang, lalu memanaskan besi dan menyiramkan cairan panas itu ke wajah lelaki yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Setelah terbatuk-batuk dan tersedak air liur sendiri, Sasori pun menghentikan tawa nistanya, kembali menatap Sasuke dan malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lagi.

 _Memang monyet nih orang. Belum pernah dijejeli sepatu._

" _Hah ... hah_. Ok, Sa— ahahhaha, lo pasti gak tau, kan?"

Alis Sasuke menikam tajam, wajahnya sudah sangat gak nyante sekarang.

"Apa?" suara penuh geraman membuat tawa Sasori kini berhenti, lelaki itu sekarang menghela napas dan berdehem pelan.

"Lo tanya aja sama Itachi, dia yang lebih tau."

Beberapa detik terdiam, ia langsung terbelalak dan ternganga.

"Jangan bilang ...,"

Sasori langsung mengiyakan, dan membuat Sasuke menarik rambutnya untuk menghentikan pening yang langsung melanda otaknya, saraf-saraf otaknya kini mampet karena memikirkan biang kerok dari ide busuk yang dilakukan Sakura adalah Itachi, KAKAKNYA. Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu adalah otak dari semua kekejaman penyiksaan ini.

Tepukan-tepukan di bahunya langsung menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan dan kesedihannya itu, sama sekali tak sampai hati ingin membalaskan dendam kepada Itachi, dan Sakura juga masih sakit sekarang. Ia langsung dilema, perlahan tapi pasti, banyangan penyiksaan kepada sosok hitam yang ia ikat dikursi pun menghilang. Padahal, banyak sekali ide penyiksaan yang sudah dirancang otaknya ini, salah satunya adalah menusukkan jarum-jarum aku puntuk ke setiap lubang pori-pori dengan cara tradisional.

Sasuke bisa membayangkan jeritan dan teriakan membahana di ruangan investigasinya.

Sedangkan Sasori, lelaki itu hanya mendengus melihat Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia memandang lelaki itu, lalu bebicara dengan suara misterius.

"Mau membalas dendam untuk Sakura? Asal lo tau, Sakura ngerjai lo selama ini karena penilangan yang lo lakuin ke dia, Sas."

Kembali goncangan mental ia alami, hanya gara-gara itu. _What the_ ...

Wajah frustrasi kembali mewarnai ekspresi Sasuke, sama sekali tidak kepikiran karena hal lumrah itu ia sampai menjadi korban begini, nasib apa yang tengah menimpahnya ini.

"Gila, lo. Lagi sakit Sakura." Tapi, sesungguhnya Sasuke adalah lelaki baik yang bibirnya sudah tidak perawan.

" _Ck_ , masih perhatian juga. Jangan-jangan lo cinta dia gegara penindasan itu, dasar maso." Sasori mendengus tawa.

Tangannya yang tidak diperban langsung menjitak kepala Sasori, mulut lelaki satu ini memang minta disumpal kaos kaki. Asal ngomong aja.

"Sakura itu sebenarnya anak baik, hanya saja dia terlalu lengket dengan gue. Dan salah gue juga selalu ngajak dia main bareng geng gue. Dia jadi punya obsesi tidak wajah dengan motor, sampai gak pernah pacaran seumur hidup."

Sasuke tanpa sadar langsung mendecih dan mengundang wajah tidak senang dari Sasori, tentu saja lelaki berwajah unyu itu pasti kebingungan, kenapa si polisi ini malah melakukan hal gak nyambung pula, jangan-jangan benaran suka adiknya lagi?

"Lo ngomong gitu, kayak udah pernah pacaran aja."

 _Nyuttt._

Nikam coy, ke ulu hati akibat ucapan tajam nan sadis Sasuke. Lelaki berambut Hitam ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya dengan pernyataan yang nusuk banget ke relung jiwanya.

"Ngaca lo, _Bodat_!" (Monyet)

Sasuke kembali tertohok, kalau dipikir-pikir, ia juga belum pernah pacaran seumur hidup.

"Setan."

Mereka kembali terdiam, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, sang dokter pun keluar dari pintu dan membuat kedua orang pemuda ganteng yang sempat adu jotos itu menghela napas lega. Ternyata Sakura tidak apa-apa, walau begitu, sang gadis masih harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini selama seminggu lebih.

Senyuman palsu keluar dari bibir tidak suci Sasuke, ia sekarang malah menyeringai. Akan ia tunjukkan kalau dirinya ini adalah orang baik, ia akan menjenguk gadis menarik itu setiap ada waktu dan tersenyum kepadanya. Biarlah dirinya ini selalu dijadikan korban dari kejahilan Sakura, tapi pasti suatu saat ia akan bisa melakukan sesuatu hal untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Dengan cara yang berbeda tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **End**

 **Curcol ganteng:**

 **Terimakasih** kepada para pembaca sekalian.

Akhirnya punya waktu luang lagi untuk nganti chara di Fiksi ini. Hehe. Maafkan saya dengan kenistaan mereka, tapi ini hanya fic humor pelepas lelah hehe.

BALASAN:

Mantika Mochi: Wkwkwkwk iya, salahkan Itachi yang ngasih ide ke Sakura.

Wowwoh Geegee: Terimakasih sudah tertawa.

Zarachan: Sudah ya.

Sonya: Wahahah Mbak Sonya pasti dibilang aneh sama anak dan suaminya hihihi.

Liana Na: Terimakasih sudah tertawa. Iya, Sasuke masih trauma sama apelnya hehe. Makasih semangatnya.

Kucing Genduttidur: Sudah lanjut.

Berry Uchiha: Terimakasih sudah tertawa, salam kenal juga. Wah terimakasih lg sudah memfollow. Nama akun kamu apa di wattpad?

Ckh Kyr: Iya, agak malas ngubahnya jadi bahasa formal hehe. Sudah lanjtu.

Kura Cakun: Heheh. Duhhh hayooo cinta gak tuh. AH iya, Victim kalo gak kuat liat sasu maso jangan baca hehe. XD

Greentea Kim: Sudah lanjut, iya sasuke apes.

Nurlita as Lita-san: Wkwkkwk Itachi kan gak tahu target Sakura itu Sasuke adiknya sendiri hehe.

Diah cherry: Haaa

Alifia Tiasrizqi: Kamu gak pernah baca atau nonton humor ya?

Brokoro: udah ya.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	6. 5 Good Guy?

Author Note:

Hai hai. Bertemu lagi dengan saya.

Kalau begitu, setelah sekian lama, fic ini saya lanjut.

Btw, saya buat doujin SasuSaku loh, tapi saya publish di wattpad. Yang ingin mampir, bisa langsung menuju ke user saya: zhaErza dengan judul: Dua hati.

.

.

.

 **Tilang Aku, Pak Pol!**

 _By_ : **zhaErza**

 **Warning:** _OoC_ , Garing Krik Krik. Seluruh kejadian hanya khayalan semata. Tema Indonesia. Bahasa GAHOOL. Tidak Baku.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading~~~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **5**

 **Good** **GUY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis sedang berada di indahnya buana negeri jauh, matanya tertutup rapat dan menyembunyikan iris seindah rerumputan yang bersemayam di balik kelopaknya. Embusan udara hangat dari pernapasannya yang teratur menandakan sang gadis tengah ternyeyak, sepertinya ia sedang menikmati kesempurnaan mimpi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, gadis muda itu terbawa ke alam sadarnya. Perlahan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan _emerald_ -nya itu terbuka. Mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya terhadapa cahaya terang yang menusuk tajam, adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan. Setelah hal itu berjalan dengan sempurna, siluet-siluet tak asing itu pun membuat rasa rindunya semakin membuncah.

Setalah sadar, sesuatu yang pertama kali gadis yang terbaring lemah—Sakura lihat adalah wajah kedua orang tuanya. Pelukan langsung ia rasakan dan tangis haru pun ia dengar dengan jelas. Papanya terus menitihkan air mata karena rasa lega yang membuncah melihat anak gadis satu-satunya ini sudah membaik setelah mengalami kondisi meprihatinkan seperti sebelumya. Gadis itu pun membalas dengan tersenyum dan membelai wajah papanya. Mengatakan kalau keadaannya sudah lebih baik.

Lain hal dengan pemandangan di pinggir ranjang, Sasori dan Sasuke hanya duduk di sofa kamar ruangan pasien ini, mereka memerhatikan dari jarak lima meter. Suasana sudah lebih hangat sekarang, karena tangis lega dan haru telah usai. Sakura pun harus banyak istirahat dan tidak boleh terlalu sering berbicara atau bahkan jangan sampai tertawa dulu, karena dikhawatirkan berefek kepada perutnya yang belum sembuh itu.

Dengan selang infus, ia pun menatap Sasori dan Sasuke sekejap, lalu berlayar ke alam mimpi.

Orang tua Sakura juga ikut bergabung duduk di salah satu sofa kamar ini, mereka terlihat menghela napas dengan wajah penuh syukur. Meski begitu, masih saja terlihat gurat kecemasan di sana. Mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin karena sang anak gadis kondisinya masih jauh dari kata sehat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ekspresi santai itu tergambar jelas di wajah sang pak polisi yang sedang bertugas ini, guratan itu terlihat sekali seperti tidak ada beban. Tentu saja, cewek _pink_ durjana yang selalu mengerjainya habis-habisan, kini tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit akibat peristiwa mengerikan dan terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangankan untuk kembali mengisengi Sasuke, tertawa saja Sakura bisa sangat tersiksa, pada akhirnya gadis itu angkat tangan dan mengusir Sasori dan dirinya.

Jika sekarang kita mengarah ke seberang sana, ada seorang lagi yang sedang berdiri dengan mata menyipit tajam. Bukan hanya itu, tatapan curiga juga langsung diberikan Naruto karena menyaksikan sendiri wajah berseri-seri Sasuke, lelaki itu bahkan terbengong dan hanya bisa kebingungan saja. Ia kembali berpikir, jangan bilang otak Sasuke sekarang menjadi sinting karena hampir diperkosa komplotan bencong kekar yang sering mangkal di sudut jalan Majapahit itu? Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia rada kasihan kepada sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana pun juga, lelaki berambut _raven_ dan bertampang _uke_ ini adalah _partner in crime_ -nya saat membolos dan mabuk cendol di atap sekolah.

Miris rasanya, begitu banyak kenangan semasa SMP bersama Sasuke, salah satunya saat pertama kali merokok memakai lintingan kulit jangung kering yang mereka pungut di pinggir jalan. Mencuri bakwan di kantin sekolah, belum lagi saat bersantai bersama di atas pohon jambu milik tetangga, memetik jambu dan memakannya di sana, dan langsung lompat tinggi dan lari seribu kaki jika melihat pemilik rumah datang dan mengejar mereka sambil membawa golok di tangannya, betapa bewarna masa-masa SMP mereka. Sekarang, ia kembali mentap Sasuke dan menjadi ngeri sendiri karena melihat senyum tidak normal yang terpampang di wajah lelaki berambut hitam itu.

" _Hiii_ ... kenapa dia? Ya, Allah, waraskanlah Sasuke. Gue bakal banyak kerjaan kalau tetiba dia gila." Naruto pun langsung kembali melihat suasana jalan Majapahit yang sekarang ramai lancar. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan kembali takut karena bengkokan di bibir lelaki itu yang tak kunjung hilang. Sampai-sampai yang lebih mengherankan lagi, beberapa kali Naruto menyaksikan sendiri seorang Sasuke TENGAH MENGGODA gadis-gadis remaja. Mungkinkah lelaki itu kesambet di siang bolong ini atau yang lebih mengenaskan lagi, jangan-jangan Sasuke terbentur tiang listrik saat tengah berlari pagi. Entahlah? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Senyum itu tak kunjung hilang dari bibir seksinya, masih terus merasa lepas dan bebas. Bagaimana pun, sejak Sakura dirawat inap, ia merasa hidupnya menjadi normal dan damai.

Meski begitu, Sasuke memang selalu menjenguk Sakura setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia sama sekali tidak ingin dianggap sebagai lelaki yang berperangai jelek karena menyimpan dendam. Setiap hari, dirinya akan datang membawa bunga lili dan beberapa camilan menggoda lidah yang akan ia makan sendiri tepat di depan wajah Sakura (gadis itu hanya bisa memakan bubur dari rumah sakit untuk beberapa waktu ke depan), dan jangan ditanya bagaimana murkanya Sakura saat Sasuke dengan santai dan menggoda memakan berbagai camilan tepat di depannya.

Apa polisi gila itu datang menjenguk hanya karena ingin makan dan membuatnya iri karena ia yang cuma bisa mengkonsumsi bubur? Tangan Sakura rasanya gatal ingin memites kepala Sasuke pakai batu gilesan.

"Bajingan picik," geraman Sakura terdengar oleh lelaki itu dan membuatnya menyeringai.

 _Oh, ayolah,_ Pinky _Durjanaku. Ini masih permulaan._ Sasuke tertawa laknat di dalam hati, matanya masih menatap mengejek Sakura yang sedang meremas sendok rumah sakit.

Ya, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan caranya sendiri untuk membalasan kejahilan Sakura, tentu saja dengan cara yang lembut sekaligus menyiksa. Silahkan coret kata-kata _good guy_ untuk Sasuke. Persetan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ah_ , enaknya Sate Madura ini."

Dua tusuk langsung ia masukkan ke dalam mulut, dan dengan sukses potongan daging kambing bersaus kacang itu ia kunyah dan melewati kerongkongannya sekarang. Sasuke terus memakan pangan lezat itu sambil memejamkan mata, tidak lupa pula ia tiup-tiupkan satenya di depan wajah Sakura.

Kalau bukan karena masih belum bisa leluasa menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya, sudah pasti Sasuke bakalan ia tendang jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. Lelaki itu benar-benar kurang ajar, berani sekali ia memakan Sate Madura kesukaannya di depan wajahnya, dengan kondisi ia yang masih belum diperbolehkan mengkonsumsi sesuatu selain makanan memuakan khas rumah sakit ini?

 _Bangke, SASUKE!_

Mata Sakura kian mendelik, _emerald_ -nya bahkan semakin terbelalak, dan Sasuke bersumpah melihat bola mata itu nyaris keluar dari tengkoraknya.

"Enyahlah, Sas-uke. Dan jangan ke sini lagi, dasar cowo muka bencong!"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menyipit tajam ketika ia mendengar sang gadis tak berdaya ini menyama-nyamakan wajah tampannya dengan wajah banci. Demi celana dalam Squidward, ia masih trauma dengan makhluk yang disebut-sebut Sakura.

"Dengar, Saku-rakun!"

Decakan Sakura langsung memenuhi indra Sasuke. Dalam hati lelaki itu tengah tertawa nista.

"Gue berada di sini itu, atas perintah orang tua lo. Lagian ini adalah salah satu tugas yang atasan berikan ke gue. Mengawasi elo yang penyakitan ini."

Menghela napas dan kembali berbaring agar syaraf otaknya yang kaku bisa tenang, Sakura mencoba memejamkan mata walau telinganya aktif mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang sepertinya sengaja mengganggunya. Ia masih mencoba bersabar, lagipula efek obat yang membuatnya mengantuk sudak bereaksi sekarang. Beberapa kali ia menguap, setelahnya Sakura sudah sampai di buana negeri jauh.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari gadis yang dijahilinya itu, lelaki yang masih memengang tusuk camilan ini pun menyeringai. Ia lalu menyelesaikan santapnya dan akan pindah duduk ke sofa. Hela napas ia lakukan, entah ada syaraf otaknya yang lepas atau apa? Ia sendiri bingung karena melihat tingkah kekanakan yang dilakukan kini. Gelengan kepala pun bergoyang pelan, sesaat ada gelitikan geli yang menyambar hatinya ketika melihat wajah damai sang gadis.

"Dasar, anak manja." Lelaki itu berbisik, kemudian membenarkan selimut Sakura dan berlalu pindah ke tempat lain agar Sakura tak terganggu dalam tidur indahnya.

Dibandingkan Sakura, kejahilan yang dilakukan Sasuke lebih santai dan tidak menyakiti fisik gadis itu. Intinya, tentu saja ia melakukannya tidak seekstrem kejahilan yang diperbuat sang gadis merah muda. Dengan masih menjadi pengawas Sakura— _bodyguard,_ maka bebaslah ia untuk menggoda dan menjahili si mata _emerald_ yang belum juga sembuh dari lukanya.

Menjadi _bodyguard_ adalah permintaan keluarga sang gadis, dengan saran dari Sasori, maka terpilihlah Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi pelindung Sakura dan akan menemani sang gadis ke mana pun.

 _Hmm ... ini akan menarik Cherry Durjanaku._ Sasuke menyeringai dalam duduknya. Ia terus memerhatikan Sakura yang tertidur dari jarak lima meter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersambung

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

Terimakasih semuanya, ahahhahah maafkan Erza yang menistakan mereka. Tapi, seperti yang Erza bilang ini hanya fic pelepas lelah, jadi nikmati aja genre humornya, dan jangan terlalu dipikiri kejadian aneh bin mustahil yang terjadi di dalam ff ini. HEHE

Ok, semoga menghibur.

Erza ada ff baru juga, judulnya MERAIH CINTA, jika tertarik silakan berkunjung ya.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


End file.
